I Remember
by Katchi
Summary: [Mothers Day Oneshot] Namine reflects on her past mothers day as she lived without a mother. [AU]


Disclaimer- if I did own kingdom hearts 2 I would have shown more of Riku and Namine.

Katchi- I guess you could say this is an AU. The characters in this story live normal lives, no powers, no heartless, ETC.

Title- I Remember

Namiku- Namine's point of view

The morning sunlight shone brightly through the window causing me to wake up. I stretched my arms and let out a loud yawn. I quickly lowered my voice as my partner began to fidget next to me. It's been five years since we've been married. Riku has been such a good Husband, I remember how much he has supported me through the years, even when we first met. I remember how he felt when I told him I had no mother. I always thought he pitied me but I was wrong, he did all he could do to make me feel wanted. I remember how I felt when I was younger, when I played at the park my little friends and I would always play and will always hurt ourselves. There mothers would run up to them and worry if there child was alright, but me I stood there bloody knee and all. Once in a while one of the mother's would ask me if I was alright but I didn't see the love there children got from them, I envied them. I lived with my uncle because my mother was gone and my father was in prison. I remember how I felt when we had to make mothers day cards at school, all the children will use paper, glue, glitter, crayons, anything they could get there hands on to make a card that there mothers will cherish. As for me I stood in front of a blank piece of paper, I had no reason to make a card, no one will ever receive one from me because there was no one for me to give one to. I was always scolded by my teachers, they would always say things like why don't you make one your mother will be sad. I laugh trying to hide my sorrow, I had no mother. As I got older my uncle would tell me little by little what really happened to my mother. I was told that she didn't want me, she couldn't take care of a child. She tried to get rid of me, but I was saved by my father, even though I didn't know him well, I will always be grateful. I remember when I was in high school I reached a stage where I thought it didn't matter if I had parents or not. I still had emptiness in my heart but I ignored it all and instead I worked hard. I would work so late at night so that I would be left alone, I did not want friends I did not want people to pity me, I wanted to be left alone. But I meet him and that all changed Riku had seemed to fill the emptiness in my heart even though it was still present. I remember when I met his mother, she was so kind to me, and I could definitely see where he got his kindness from. I remember the day when I was told my mother wanted to meet me, I didn't know what I really wanted, I was seventeen then and I had lived my whole life without her, what did it matter if I meet her now, I needed her then not now. I refused to meet her, I did not need her, I would become an adult in a year I did not need trivial things like family to be in my mind. I remember how I felt when I had that knock on my door. Two detectives came to my house, the first thing that came to my mind was what had my father done this time, but it didn't concern him, it concerned my mother she had died or to be more specific she was murdered. They questioned me a lot, I guess they we wondering why didn't I break down in tears. To tell you the truth I thought the same thing. Was I really that heartless that I didn't care, no I did care but I always thought I was dead to my mother. I remember the day they returned, they had found the man who did it, it was a man who claimed to be my real father. He claimed to have killed her for my love, because she never showed me any of it. I did not care who this man was, he could be my father or not but he took her away from me. Even if I did not want to see her, as long as I knew that she was alive and happy satisfied me. But now she was gone, and soon the man who killed her will be gone too, he could be my father but I didn't care, the man who I consider my father was in prison and even though he was there when I did visit him he made me feel happy. I wish he never did what he did. He wanted to steal me away from my uncle and to live a better life he decided to steal but he was caught. He will probably get out by the time I'm fifty, if I live that long. Yes I did considered killing myself but Riku saved me from this decision. He told me he loved me, that he wanted to raise a family with me to give me a chance to be something my mother never was. I look at Riku besides me as he wakes up, he gets up and gives me a quick peck on my forehead like he does every morning.

"Good morning", he said.

And I smile, "Good morning", I answer.

As I look at that loving stare he always gives me a small figure jumps on our bed rushing to give me a hug.

"Happy Mothers day" the little boy says. "Look what I made you", he said in a cheerful tone. I look at the drawing, it was a drawing of me holding his hand.

"I see he takes from you don't you think?" Riku said as he looked at the drawing.

I look at my little boy with his blond hair and ocean like eyes like his father's. I hugged him tightly, "Thank you", I said as he giggled.

"I love you mommy", my little boy tells me.

A tear slid down my face. I will be the best mother I can. I will never regret having my little boy.

"Riku", I said, "I'm going to visit her".

He nodded and I left. I went to the nearest flower shop, I bought the most beautiful roses I could find. I walked through the quiet road and entered through a gate that led me to her or her tombstone. I brushed it clean and placed my flowers on it. Nobody should ever hate there mother, and everything I went through, I will not blame her. I admit there were times I wanted to meet her but I believed I didn't need her. Now I stand in front of her, I will always be grateful because she gave me life, so I have on thing to say. Happy Mothers Day…

There's my mother's day oneshot hoped you liked it…


End file.
